creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Zap (Gorf)
Zap is the name chosen by a Gorf slave working in the spice mines of Mars. Appearance Zap, like others of his species, could almost pass for an anthropomorphic frog. Short and squat, he has green skin and copper irises. Because he was not raised on Zugga and instead raised as a slave, he did not consume the proper nutrients necessary to facilitate his full maturity, and as such he does not have the markings of a truly adult Gorf. He wears a padded armored vest, a piece of technology developed by the Gorfs and adopted by the Martian Mining Company because its padding was superior to anything they could build without significant cost, and kept their newfound slaves alive. Zap's vest is blue in color, with the ribbed sides a lighter shade of blue. Zap had all of his limbs severely damaged and replaced with metal, cybernetic prosthetics. Personality Zap never got the chance to enjoy life, and as such is a very serious individual. He has never once been seen to smile, though he is known to grimace in an almost sadistic manner when fighting off his oppressors. He understands a joke, but he does not make any of his own. Instead, he spends his time plotting a way to freedom for his fellow slaves. Abilities Naturally, Gorfs are hardy creatures with heavy lifting potential, though they require keeping their skin moist at all times. This led to the development of their padded armor vests, which keeps their torso damp and allows them to breathe. They also speak in infrasound by vibrating their throat. Zap himself has gained cybernetic enhancements that allow him to generate dangerous levels of electricity at a moment's notice. Although they require an input of energy, this was specifically built to be modular and so with the proper adjustment the energy source required can be altered. They take spice by default as it is readily available in his area; it is expected that he would change the power source once he successfully freed his people, however. Relationships Zap has an extremely poor relationship with the Martian government, as the have secretly enslaved him and several hundred others of his kind to work in the Spice Mines. Although he initially hated all Humans, he has learned that they are not all bad. Even so, he is very wary and cautious towards each and every Human he meets until he can be sure that they are on his side. He has become the leader of the slave revolts and as such is seen as a hero amongst his local people, though he is unknown to his own race back on Zugga or even anyone who is not directly involved in the Spice Mines in some manner. Background [[image:Zap Gorf MS Sprite.png|thumb|left|Appearance in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story.]] Zap was born on his species' homeworld, Zugga. Before he had even emerged from the spawning pools, the planet was invaded by a Terran offensive coalition. Although the Terrans were eventually pushed back, they took custody of hundreds of Gorfs. Though the initial plan was to free them from the tyranny of their Iskian oppressors, the current Martian colonial leaders requested that the Gorfs be brought to their world for proper refugee status. This was a falsehood however, and in truth the government officials saw an opportunity to use Gorf slaves for their own purposes, placing them in the spice mines. Young Gorfs yet to be named were given names by their new Terran oppressors, and this one would be given a punny name by a guard with a particularly terrible sense of humor - Theodore Roosefrog. Theodore, or "Teddy" for short, lived a horrible existence in those mines for several years. Many Gorfs would die, and Teddy would grow to detest the Martian people. When an older Gorf slave chose to openly protest about the working conditions, Teddy stood behind him. Little did they know that word would reach the mine tycoon. Worried that a revolt was in the works, the tycoon pulled strings and had the protesters silenced with an "accident". The head Gorf was crushed to death in a mine shaft collapse, and Teddy was severely wounded. Somehow he survived, and he was rushed away to a medical station. Although they could not save his limbs and all four were unfortunately amputated that day, Teddy was in luck. The medics manning the station had been sympathizers to the cause, and believing correctly that the tycoon had had something to do with the event, chose to give Teddy an upgrade in the way of cybernetic limbs. These were however given hidden weaponry, with an emphasis on electrostatic capability. From that day forward Teddy eschewed his slave name, choosing the new name Zap for himself, after a word for electricity. Zap would come to remember his protester friends and chose to begin the revolt against the Terrans. However, from the medics who rebuilt him he had come to understand that not all Terrans were terrible people, and began to understand who exactly he would need to taken out to give his people the freedom they deserved. Known Appearances *''Amalgam Online'' *''Monster Space'' *''Dangerous Wilds'' *''Long Story'' Appearances in games ''Amalgam Online'' During one's play through of Lunatic Entertainment's MMORPG Amalgam Online, some secret quests can be initiated that leads to the discovery of the slave camps on Mars. Depending on the player's alignment, they can either aid the slavers or perform stealth missions to aid the growing slave revolt, leading them to meet with Zap, himself, eventually culminating in helping him and other slaves fight back a band of security sent in to kill the revolt. After saving them (or if on an opposing alignment, crippling them), the player can continue to do daily quests for their side of the battle. ''Monster Space'' Zap will only appear in Monster Space for the first time if the player locates and enters the depths of a Spice Mine. Here there is a high chance they will encounter Zap and a small band of slaves, who will initiate a quest line in the mine biome to help the slaves in an uprising to free themselves. Upon completing the quest line, Zap will randomly appear in the world as an NPC, though he will almost exclusively appear in humid biomes. Here, quests can be undertaken to help him fight off random foes or gather food for his fellow former slaves. Once 10 quests have been done for him the game will spawn a new settlement that his people, and other frog-like characters (such as the Froggots Tofu and Wasabi), will inhabit, making it far easier to find him or them. ''Dangerous Wilds'' In the semi-sequel to Monster Space, Zap can be found in his settlement, where he rules it as tribal chieftain. Far more frog characters appear here now that media characters and species are introduced, making him lead over infamous characters as Napoleon Bonafrog and over species like the Frogloks. Quests can still be undertaken to help out his settlement. ''Long Story'' In Long Story, the party eventually end up on Mars, where they help Zap with his slave revolt. Unlike most other media involving him, the party succeed in freeing the Gorfs and they return to Zugga. Although the player never sees their planet, Zap does make an appearance to help the player on the planet Vuunega as thanks for helping his cause. This lets him be a guest party member twice over the course of the final, extensive chapter. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Original Content Category:Original Characters Category:Original Aliens Category:Illustrated Characters